The MASH 4077th Cassy Style
by luvsmuzik
Summary: Girl from 2005 gets transported back to 1951 to South Korea and...yeah. Kinda the same old kinda thang.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Author's Note:** I'll try to make this quick…

I'm 15 years old, brown hair hazel eyes, 5' 7.5", nothing to hide, I'm like I am in my stories.

Done.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but…me…?

* * *

As level headed as I am, I surprised myself by letting out a Naomi Watts-ish scream as I found myself hurling through blackness. I closed 

my eyes, which was probably stupid because it was pitch black all around me any way. After what seemed like an eternity I finally

stopped. Very quickly. I felt a resounding crack and rip somewhere from within my leg, and reached down to a river of blood. The

orange fire of the blood in my eyelids screamed the way it does when exposed to sunlight after a long period of dark. My head screamed

for Advil, while the rest of my body seemed to shrivel up in pain. I had long stopped screaming, my lungs lost for breath as I rolled into a

sideways fetal position, in order to protect my leg from the hot dust and gravel under me. When I could finally open my eyes, I kept my

head turned from the injured limb as I sat up and deliriously surveyed my surroundings. I was surrounded by a jellybean of white washed

rocks and green canvas tents. The camp seemed deserted, so I decided (like an idiot) to try my luck in looking around before trying to

get help. Seeing as though I had no hell of an idea where I was, it seemed best just to check out whether or not the occupants were going

to roast me over a fire and eat me. I concluded that a look at my leg would be a sensible idea. I was wring. Obviously my adrenaline had

pumped me full of a self-made anesthetic, which was let go when I saw the mess my leg was in. The blood was only half of it. My right

leg was bent at an almost ninety degree angle to the left, and a six inch long shred of my bone suck out perpendicular to my thigh. I was

overcome by pain and I could feel the hot dirt on my cheek as I blacked out.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Okey-dokey then, read and review, or it won't get any better.


	2. Chapter 2

Through the black, I could feel the sharp nub of reality piercing my blank mind. Opening my eyes, I could feel the skin on my face go taut. Fabulous, sunburn. The sun was setting, leaving a bloody stain in the east…_hold on, something's off_. I sat bolt upright and was greeted by a fresh wave of pain. As I rubbed my temples, I thought about the sunset. Judging by the lack of ocean, I was obviously not in Berkeley, California. All I could see were mountains, sparsely littered with dry shrubs and rocks. Was I in freaking Mexico or something? I frowned, which cracked my skin and stinging sweat dripped into my eyes. The pain was different this time, dulled by nausea and dizziness. I knew this pain. This was the kind of pain I had experienced my freshman year in high school.

I had been walking home, and some shithole had decided I looked like a rich white kid, and mugged me. My nose had been broken, and even though I had my cell phone, it took my parents forty-five minutes to find me. Needless to say, when I was brought to the hospital, they gave me a pint of blood.

I snapped out of my flash back, and started to examine my leg more carefully. Looking at the sun again…weird…I calculated that it had been roughly five hours. Lucky for me, my sweat and blood had mingled with dirt and caked in to a tough plaster, stopping me from bleeding to death. I looked around at my surroundings again, the voice in the back of my mind still wondering why this deserted camp looked familiar, and was disheartened to see that the only sign of life was the shack fifty yards away.

I took a deep breath. I tried yelling for help, but my throat was dry, and my words came out as a croak. Only one thing left to do. I used a mental block to keep form passing out again as I tensed my shoulders and flipped onto my stomach. I bit my tongue and brushed tears out of my eyes. I pulled myself forward with my sun burnt arms. I was not going to die, not today. I went about three feet and stopped, gasping for breath. I pulled my self farther. I had bit my tongue so hard that it was bleeding. I moved again. Stop. Go. _Redlight, greenlight_, I thought with a morbid sense of humor. I spit blood out of my mouth as sweat poured into my eyes. I don't remember low long it was before my chapped fingers hit the hard base of the building, but it felt like an eternity. I looked up and saw the knob of the shack door. Taking a gamble, I curled my good leg under my shaking body and launched myself up toward it, my hands grasping the smooth, cool metal feeling like a blessing as I shifted so that I was actually resting my weight on my leg.

Turning the knob, I stumbled in. I could hear the sharp murmur of voices and the soft clang of metal. Right ahead was a set of double doors, but the windows in the tops of them were dark. To my right was a doorway covered by a curtain. Light poured through the thin white cloth, and I could tell that the voices were coming from that direction. I looked for something to steady myself on and found a desk to the left, and file cabinets on the right wall next to the door. There was a cot with a teddy bear…wait. I suddenly realized why this camp and this room seemed so familiar. Taking a closer look around that office, I recognized the operator's box, headset and the messy shelves as…Radar's office. This was MASH 4077th. But, wait...I must be delirious…If this was actually MASH, that would mean I was either in the 70's, or…the 50's. I laughed at myself, and tried to concentrate on moving myself toward the noisy doorway, but that voice in my head kept pushing at my brain.

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the cot edge, and scooted over to the door. Concentrating on my feet, I didn't notice the many eyes upon me until I could stop with out falling over. On my right and left were rows of about ten cots, each filled with men in blue pajamas, all bandaged, some awake, and some sleeping. Some had legs in traction, some had arms in casts. This was a hospital ward. It was now impossible for me to ignore. I was in MASH.

A voice pierced thought my confused thoughts. "Hey, girlie, you okay?" I jerked my head to the left. The man who had spoken to me had his shoulder bandaged, and he sported several cuts on his weathered face. He tried again, "Are you okay?" I shook my head slowly and felt my eyes fill with tears. Ugh, how embarrassing. I let go of the desk I had been leaning on, and sank down to the floor. My leg was bleeding again, the bone protruding looking almost comical it was so gruesome. I barely registered that the soldier yelling for help.

I felt a hand in my back, the first contact I'd experienced in hours. I jerked, surprised, and looked into two very blue eyes. "Corman! Get a stretcher and take her into the O.R.! C'mon, move it!" Turning back to me, Hawkeye Pierce told me, "Don't worry, we do excellent work, some of it even surgery."

In spite of myself, I grinned. Even though I was still in pain, I felt a little giddy, probably a result of how much blood I lost. I was lifted by a pair of strong arms and placed in a canvas stretcher, facing upwards. I could feel my self move, and then raised onto a metal table. The anesthetist behind me pushed a mask over mt nose and mouth, and I once again greeted unconsciousness.


End file.
